Masquerade
by xxMitsuko6xx
Summary: It had been quite some time since she'd been invited to dance, and Axel was long over due for some fun..


It was a glowing evening lit by the tranquil sky, the soft moonlight and hundreds of twinkling stars. Tendrils of darkness lapped at the shadowed corners of the ball room, her feet, and the dimmed balcony of the marble staircase. It was a mystical evening, enhanced by the dozens of scarlet and silver candle sticks placed all about the room. If she closed her eyes, then for the slightest moment, the calm atmosphere gave off the most peaceful feeling that she ever experienced. Her skin glowed soft in the moonlight, shoulders and upper arms exposed, while her delicate hands were covered snugly with black gloves up to the fold of her elbows. The soft curves of her bare jaw were delicate and white as milk. Her body was caressed by a silky black gown, fitting comfortably to her body, while the rest billowed down about her waist to the ankles of her charcoal heels.

Onyx irises were lightly closed behind the traditional mask worn in a masquerade. The base was a pristine white and dull, but as of recently, adorned with fresh peacock feathers which jetted to the sides and above her forehead. There it continued off in a nearly weightless veil, which cascaded down her back to her waist, over top her long ebony hair.  
Already the phantom melody of many non-existent violins and cellos echoed throughout the grand marble hall. Though in the very least, the instruments weren't seen, though as if the melody echoed all around her, and the thought of the instruments being real seemed like a mere illusion.

Only when the soft clicking of heels was evident upon the staircase finally urged her to look up. Axel's heart fluttered in a way she hadn't experienced in quite a long time. It was almost foreign, and she released the faintest of gasps, this strange feeling almost hurt in a way that threatened to consume her alive.

He took on the appearance of a true gentleman, clad in a pair of shiny black shoes, crisp black pants, with a button up coat to match. It was evident by the white tail coat beneath it that he wore a vest tied up behind the neck and in the back like a soft of halter almost. His own features were half concealed by an ivory mask, adorned with the handsome, blue-black feathers of a raven. He stood proudly, short black locks gently spiked as well, giving him the appearance of the true bird. It seemed to make him appear that way, epically with the added beak of the mask protruding from above his nose.

Then his swift form descended to her, politely offering a white glove clad hand. It was such a sudden gesture, but somehow soothed her furiously beating heart, one that Axel wasn't quite sure existed... Hesitance was evident on her quivering lips, still gasping softly for breath. She was fearful for many reasons, one of them being even the slightest bit close to him once more, or becoming too absorbed within this mystical night..

It wasn't until she finally embraced his hand, after what seemed like an eternity of silent coaxing merely keeping his hand extended until she felt urged to take it. A spark rushed through her entire being, one that truly woke her up for the first time in many years.

She just felt so...alive.

Every movement was swift and graceful as they glided across the marble floor of the ballroom. One of his hands rested at the center of her lower back, while the other remained intertwined against her own to lead the dance between them.

There were no words spoken, every emotion was evident in his body language, every step, even the slightest twitch in his muscles. He could've concealed all that from her, she realized that moments ago. But the slight flaws made him seem all that more real, made her feel almost human... Axel could've said for once she felt whole, and complete, if she had ever learned what such feelings were and what they meant. Yet there had never been anyone to teach her compassion, to give her love. Too long as a young child had she been isolated, and the neglect had reflected on her future self.

Axel was half startled when he stated her name, in that smooth, collected voice, that she settled once more and regained her bearings. It would do no good to dwell on the past, epically what was supposed to be a romantic evening. Then she was dipped low within his arms and brought back up once more. He held her delicate hand up in the air, twirling her around in a few slow circles as they continued to glide across the room.

The faintest of coy smiles twitched at the edges of her lips. _Always the hopeless romantic, it seems like old habits die hard..._ She teased within her mind, the words light and gentle. It didn't matter if she didn't speak; they didn't need to do so to hear each other. _But I've known that you always took pleasure in it Ma Cherie. (1)_ He teased back lightly. Despite the many years they were apart, it seemed like he had never forgotten a single thing about her. With that, Axel feigned a pout, especially since time was running out. The stars had faded, they'd danced the entire night away, and it was almost morning.

The gentle, warm first two fingers he placed under her chin coaxed her gaze away from the large balcony windows and back to his smooth, pale jaw line. _Just wait a little longer Ma Cherie? The time will come soon; we'll be together once more..._ His voice was reassuring, everything it always was, and always had been. Without hesitating, she shifted her weight upwards on her toes, gloved hands resting on his shoulders to keep her balance. Axel's soft lips connected with his own,, and her obsidian hues closed. A single tear trickled from beneath her mask and down her cheek. With a tender caress it was brushed away by his gloved hand.

Sunlight flooded the room, washing over them like an autumn river of crimson, yellows, oranges and golden shades. Axel was temporarily blinded by the bright light, and shut her eyes tighter as she attempted to block out the light which cast a deep scarlet shadow behind her eyelids. Her world shattered and broke up into shadows, before she was aware of the sensation of hands upon her shoulders as she was shaken.

"Axel..."

The familiar voice was persistent, much her annoyance..

"Axel..."

She turned to her side, burrowing deeper beneath the covers of her black comforter. Axel buried her face against the pillow, attempting to resist the covers being tugged away.

"Axel, wake up!"

By the agitated tone, she could tell the only person it could be was Aiden, as she always had an attitude. She was the one quick to anger, always acting before she even would think. It was quite the bold move to enter Axel's room like she had without permission. The ever silent girl wasn't all that fond of guests, especially those certain visitors who were uninvited. With the softest of groans, Axel pressed her hand down against the mattress, pushing herself up so that her knees pointed forward, legs drawn up to her sides, and her bare feet stretched out behind her.

Axel's slender form was covered in a set of silky smooth black pajamas, hair cascading down her backside. A soft black cloth covered her eyes and the bridge of her nose, resting at her hairline of her bands, and tied back behind her head. Yet her pale cheeks, jaw and slender neck remained exposed. She didn't need to remove it, nor did she want to, for her to see the expression of confusion and unease upon Aiden's face. It was clear she hadn't been expecting to see Axel so uncovered, much more exposed then she was used to without the usual cloak or shroud she wore for cover. It was even the slightest bit intimidating in the way she moved, as if Axel could strike at any moment like a deadly cobra. When the gothic female began to brush her hair when Aiden didn't speak up, it helped her to calm down, just in the slightest...

"You kept crying out in your sleep last night, it was keeping us up..." Aiden muttered, unsure of what sort of reaction Axel would have to that. She doubted that it would be very pleasant to say the least. She was just half intending to break the silence between them, though she hadn't meant to come out like that and explain why she'd been in Axel's room in the first place. The smallest tremor of true, primal fear passed through her when Axel ceased brushing her hair and set the object aside. "I want to be alone..." Axel glanced over, and Aiden didn't need to be told twice. She backed up without hesitation, back pressed up against the wall while she fumbled with the doorknob. Once it was open, she immediately scrambled outside and took off down the hall.

Exhaling a deep sigh, Axel glided across the room and shut the door with a soft click. She needed to be alone, at least for the rest of the day. Just wait awhile longer, I promise? Her own thoughts mingled with those of another, the connection had been growing stronger with each passing day. Axel turned silently to the silhouetteof a wooden and glass cabinet within the farthest corner of the room. She pressed a hand up against the glass, gazing longingly at the olden raven mask within it. Sebastian... She thought sadly, and that phantom feeling of a hand rested on her shoulder. As they both promised each other, it would only take awhile longer, and then he would be revived? "Axel, it's time for breakfast!" The cheerful yell of Aiden echoed from downstairs snapped Axel out of her thoughts, and she let a saddened smile twitch at the corners of her lips.

It had taken her quite awhile to mull over things, and was slowly coming to understand the strange connection she had developed with those two... Yet just as she had with all those she cared for in the past, they wouldn't last forever. In time they would turn on her, or they would remain, and eventually be lost to old age and time. Either way, it was only a temporary thing. "I'm coming." Axel murmured to herself, moving away from the cabinet. She then left her room silently and headed downstairs. Though she did abandon the usual cloak, it had been a long time since she'd spent a day in the sunlight, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad...

----

1. Ma Cherie is french for 'My Dear'

This didn't turn out quite as good as I wanted it to be, as I had a difficult time choosing the guys name. I might change it if I can come up with something better, but for now, I'm sticking with Sebastian.

Sebastian: Okay....

Me: -squeals- Come Sebby-chan! I shall protect you from Grell, he will never have your babies!

Sebastian: ...

Anyway... I'm obessed with Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) I still can't wait for the second season to come out! Could anyone tell me when it's supposed to air? I'll give you chocolate covered oreos as a reward. :3


End file.
